


Blast from the Past

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Exes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: set in season two - Oliver’s ex comes to visit him, but has to stop by executive assistant Felicity first.





	Blast from the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anythingbutplatonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/gifts).



> i don’t think i’m very good at season 2 oliver, but i felt like this prompt worked best in that setting. Anyway, this was fun and I hope you enjoy.

Felicity sat behind her desk, typing away at some menial task that was way below her. It was only for show, but it was still annoying. She didn’t graduate from MIT to be Oliver Queen’s executive assistant. Her eyes narrowed at him again, though he wasn’t paying a speck of attention to her. She wasn’t sure what he was doing, but apparently it was important. His brow was crinkled and he was focused on his computer. He typed with one hand every once in awhile and scribbled words down on a piece of paper. There was something almost cute about how serious he was about whatever he was doing. Ugh. That was the other thing she was annoyed about; her stinking crush. It was frustrating. She wanted to be mad at him and then she would catch him giving one of his wide smiles, it wasn’t genuine, but they still made his dimples pop.

Dumb Oliver. Dumb dimples. Dumb assistant position.

The sound of someone’s throat clearing pulled her attention away from Oliver.

She looked up to meet the dark brown gaze of another gentleman. He was tall, about the same height as Oliver give or take a few inches, and he wore a light pink button up suit shirt as well as black slacks. Very dapper. She could also see that he was hiding well defined muscles underneath that shirt. He pushed glasses up the bridge of his nose and gave her a charming grin.

“Hello,” he said in calm and somewhat soothing voice, “Is Mr. Queen available?”

“Umm… I let me check his schedule,” she glanced down at the tablet in front of her, “He seems to be free for the next little while, what is this pertaining to….Mister….” she trailed off and hoped he would fill in the blanks.

“Xu, Jacob Xu,” he said, “And… just tell him an old flame is in town,” a small smirk formed on his lips.

Felicity stared at him for a moment as the words he said clicked into place. “O-okay,” she quickly pushed herself away from her desk.

She practically jogged into Oliver’s office, but she was trying not to look like an idiot.

“You have a visitor,” she said, “Jacob Xu.”

She watched his face as realization washed over him. Oliver had an ex-boyfriend. That was not something she had run across in her extensive search. Hey, he got to look her up, so she got to do the same. Obviously, it was none of her business who he dated or what his sexuality was, but it was…. interesting? She didn’t know if that was the right word.

“What does he want?” he asked.

“He just said that an old flame was in town,” she shrugged her shoulders.

She swore that his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

“Send him in.”

She nodded and walked back into her own office. With a quick gesture she sent Jacob in to see Oliver. She sat down again, but there was no way she was going to get anything done. Her eyes kept wandering towards the two men. There were smiles and a lot of talking. She was glad. The way Oliver acted, she half thought that it was going to go badly.

It was about an hour later that Jacob left. Moments later Oliver came out from his office and walked up to her desk. She looked up at him, but tried not to look like she was expecting him to spill the details.

“I dated him in high school,” Oliver said quietly, “While I was fooling around with a few other people,” he didn’t even look at her as he spoke, “He wasn’t ready to come out and I didn’t know what any of that meant anyway,” he shook his head and finally looked down into her eyes.

“He moved away only a couple of months after we started messing around… Down to San Francisco with his parents,” he shrugged, “I didn’t realize how much I liked him until he was gone… but we tried to keep contact. At least until the…. accident.”

“Why did he come to see you now?” she asked quietly.

“He meant to come last year, but he’s running a business…. several chains of gyms, and he didn’t have the time. He just wanted to catch up, so uh…. we’re doing lunch on the second,” he nodded to the tablet.

She rolled her eyes, “Did you come in here to tell me all that just so you could slide that in?” 

“No,” he said honestly, “You’re my friend, Felicity…. my partner and I thought it was fair to tell you.”

She watched his face and felt there was more to it than that, “Have you told anyone else?”

“Tommy knew….”

Felicity sucked in a deep breath. She understood, “You know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I am always here,” she said, “You don’t have to feel embarrassed about wanting to vent to someone.”

He nodded slowly, “Thanks.”

“So, is it a date?” she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he whined.

“What? It’s an honest question. Are you going on a date with Jacob? He’s definitely cute…. way cuter than the last person you fooled around with,” she made a face as she remembered Isabel, “I mean did you see the muscles he had under that shirt? If I was a dude….” 

He glared at her.

She bit her lip, “Are we still friends?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: felicityollies


End file.
